


Making the Devil A Hero

by Kurisuta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Celebrity Psychic, Demon Deals, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Police Psychic, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Billie met Lucifer in her police psychic office, and made a deal with him to make him into a hero in exchange for the whereabouts of her missing cousin that she believes a demon has taken captive.
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Deal

I am a priestess. I’m a little famous, I work for the police. I am the law of this land. The one who protects the people.

Good and evil has always been black and white to me; obvious. I have never met a baddie I could not bring down.

I have always assumed that the day I met a person I could not beat, I would die in glorious battle against said person. I had hoped on that day my daughter would take my place as police psychic, and my husband would mourn me with honor.

However. I have no family, no husband and child. I have only hands steeped in blood.

I thought the fighting and killing would never end; but then one day it all came to a screeching halt.

I was in my office when a man appeared there. I may work in the mundane world, but I know Lucifer when I see him.

Xxx

Lucifer hadn’t planned to head here. This woman was famous, but he knew she was a real priestess. One of the few ones left.

Lucifer was tired of being forced to do things by destiny.

“Lucifer.” The psychic said. “Why are you here?”

“Tell me your name first since your already know mine.” Lucifer said, laughter in his eyes.

“Billie Jenkins.” She said. “Now what is it that you want?”

“Hell wants me to lead it.” Lucifer said. “I am not sure if I want to or not.”

“I can help you.” Billie promised. “Make you a hero and not a monster.”

Lucifer really wanted to trust her. He looked into her eyes. “What do you want in return?”

“I want you to use your resources to find my cousin. She’s missing. I think a demon is responsible.”

“And why should I help you?” Lucifer asked.

Billie conjured an apple. “Of course. You are not a monster. I will help you be a hero.

Lucifer smiled. He was very glad he had met her. She would be the one to help him. He just knew it.

“Deal.”

He leaned in and gave her a kiss, just like a crossroads demon. It was not necessary; he just wanted to kiss her.


	2. Return

We were alone together again. This time at my house.

I had dressed up, not sure why. This guy was the devil. Why would I wanna impress him?

He came closer.

“Priestess....” Lucifer said. “You...don’t plan to purify me?”

“I do not.” I said, confused.

My blue eyes widened as I took in his face.

Lucifer pulled me into his arms and pulled me close. He kissed me.

I, for my part, kissed him back. I loved him.

And Lucifer loved me in return.

Was this how he would become a hero? Through my love. I did not know. I still do not.

Xxx

Lucifer was now dating the Wind Priestess. He had never been this close to a woman. Not the angels or the demons, not anyone; no one could withstand his power.

But it seemed the power inside him loved Billie as much as he did.

He loved her and he ran his hands over her skin and kissed her, holding her close.

Lucifer was content with the young priestess.

Could she make him a hero like she promised? Was her love already doing that?

One day she asked for permission to seek out her younger sister; and he promised her he would help her find her sister.

He then kissed her in promise.


End file.
